Jawbreaker
by jodiebaby
Summary: After a life full of torment and emotional dispair, Harry gets to make a new life of his own. Will the wizarding world as we know it ever be the same? Find out by reading the exciting tale of one Harry James Potter...I will eventually finish this!
1. Desperation

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J. K. Rowling's and I never will. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Desperation**

Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, had never experience the life a normal person. He was the only known wizard who had survived the Killing Curse and Voldemort. Ever since the return of the Dark Lord, Harry lived in fear of his own life as well as those he loved. The death of his godfather during his fifth year at Hogwarts had cemented his feeling of being to blame.

Everyday Harry woke up wondering why exactly he had been given this often lonely and tragic destiny. There wasn't a minute that he didn't worry about the eventual final battle between Voldemort and himself. How would it end? Would anyone else die because of him?

One summer Friday night, Harry once again awoke from the torment of his dreams. No matter what he did, he would always be haunted by the deaths he had witnessed within the last two years. Harry wearily glanced at the alarm clock and sighed. It was no use – he could not go back to sleep. An hour had passed on when he finally decided that perhaps, a walk in the cool night air would do him some good. Grabbing his essential belongings, Harry quietly exited the house.

_It's not like I don't deserve a break, _he thought to himself.

A sudden thought occurred to him after walking for some time. He could escape this living hell. Nobody but Tonks was watching him at this early hour of the morning. She probably would be too tired to notice his disappearance. Harry slid on his cloak and silently evaded Tonks. As predicted, she looked exhausted while yawning at her position at the side of the house.

Harry did not notice a man in dark robes encroach slowly behind him as he took off his cloak. The Death Eater was about to curse Harry when Tonks ran to help.

"Stupify!" she intoned, leaving the Death Eater still on the ground. "Harry, what on earth do you think you're..." before she could finish, another Death Eater had attacked her.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" screamed Harry. He heard moans and knew that the spell had worked. His relief was soon erased by the arrival of more Death Eaters. Harry had never apparated but seeing as it was his only option, he decided to try. He thought intently about the place he missed most in the world. When he opened his eyes, it was evident that he had successfully apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. Thankfully, they had taken off the anti-apparition wards. The teen couldn't have been more grateful in his life.

Since all the adults were busy preparing for a counter attack, nobody had seen him enter his godfather's old home. He had slid into the room with the Black family tapestry when Hermione rounded in on him.

"Harry! Why aren't you home?" she shrieked.

"I took a five minute walk and was ambushed." Hermione looked irritated at Harry's stupidity. "Listen, I don't want to do this," Harry gestured with his hand,"anymore. I can't sleep, eat- well, I never really eat at the Dursleys, but that's not the point. The point is that living life like this is too difficult as well as painful. What should I do, Hermione? Please, please do something!"

"You can't just give up, Harry! People are depending on _you_ to get rid of You-Know-Who!"

"I know, Hermione, but I just can't. I don't think I can make it. I can't even imagine living another day." The anger in Hermione's face dissipated and became worried.

"You're not thinking of… doing away with yourself, are you?"

"I can't say that it hasn't crossed my mind." he said steadfastly.

"Oh, Harry! Please don't think that way! You mustn't! You're one of my best friends. I can't lose you!" Hermione pleaded.

"Will you help me then?"

She hesitated for a moment before giving an answer. It was obvious that there was a war going on in her head. At last, she spoke.

"Have you ever thought of disguising yourself?" Her response surprised Harry. He had been sure that she would have rebuked him further and given his hiding place away.

"Plenty of times, but I don't think that'd really..."

"I know this might sound crazy, but how about changing into a girl? And changing your...unique charactersitics?" Harry looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Is there another option?" he desperately begged. Their conversation was halted at hearing another's voice.

"Hermione? Who are you talking to?" yelled Ginny.

"No one! Sorry about that!" Hermione yelled back. She whispered to Harry in a low voice, "I have no other way to help you. It'll just have to do. I'll go to Diagon Alley to get the ingredients. I'm going to send you to my parents with a letter. I'm sure they'll let you stay there. You have your Gringotts key, right?"

"Smart move!" he congratulated himself as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Shh!" No one else knows you're here." Hermione admonished. She looked at him and said, "So it's agreed. Are you sure, Harry?" He nodded.

"You know where Derbyshire is? Well, it's 82 Repton Road, Hartshorns. If you get lost, ask someone at a gas station. Wear," she pointed to his cloak," your invisiblity cloak." Hermione scribbled the note and handed it to Harry. "I'll send you the potion. Then I'll meet you there so you can obliviate me."

"Obliviate you?" Harry questioned in a louder tone.

"Shh! Yes! I don't want anyone to know that I'm involved. Good luck, Harry!"

* * *

Author's Note: Please, disregard the usual canon about the trace being illegally kept on Harry by the Ministry.


	2. The Grangers

Chapter 2. The Grangers

Harry arrived in Derbyshire. He had some muggle money left, so he went to a gas station and brought a map. After two hours, he found the Granger home. He knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He had luck on his second knock. The lights in the two-story home flicked on. Rusing and muffled voices could be heard. Finally, Mr. Granger opened the door. He had a bat in his hands. The moment he saw it was Harry, he breathed in relief.

"Goodness, Harry! Why are you here at this hour?" asked Matt Granger.

"Can I come in first?"

"Yes, yes. Of course! "Elaine Granger was waiting at the top of the stairs. Both adults were in bath robes.

"What is it, Harry?" Elaine asked. Harry handed Matt the note Hermione had written.

"Good, Lord! Yes. You must stay with us." He handed the note to his wife.

"Oh, you poor boy!" she remarked as she read over the note." No matter. We missed having a teen here. Harry, would you like some tea?"

"No thank-you."

"You can sleep in the guest room. It's the two doors to the left upstairs." Once Harry touched the pillow with his head, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning to the delicious smell of pancakes and waffles. A knock came at the door.

"Yes?"

"I have towels and shampoo laid out for you on the toilet in the bathroom. Matt has old clothes that I've laid out also. Don't worry about giving them back, dear. It's all right." Harry opened the door and embraced the kind woman.

"Thank-you so much, Elaine! I can't express how thankful I am."

"Harry, you are very welcome. You're like a brother to Hermione. Now, I do believe there are delectable waffles just for you downstairs when you're done." With that, she kissed Harry on the forehead and left.

When Harry was done, he helped himself to breakfast. It was quite wonderful. While he was eating, an owl came with a package and two letters.

_"Dear Harry,_

_This will do the tick. I've already took blood from a blonde girl with blue eyes and a light brown-haired man with brown eyes. They will be your surrogate "biological parents". That means when you transform, you will look like them. I will be there shortly so that you can obliviate me and my parents."_

True to her word, Hermione apparated into the kitchen.

"Mum and Dad! Come here!" yelled Hermione. She informed them on what was about to happen. Harry got his things and the potion. Downstairs, the family was ready. Hermione had written a note, giving an excuse on as to why she had visited them.

"Hermione, could you keep my key? I don't think I'll need it anymore. I wrote a note giving you all my things. But, there are stipulations." He handed the piece of parchment to her.

"_I, Harry James Potter, do give all my world possessions to one Hermione Jane Granger on the condition that she must aid one Alyssa Rose Lane financially in any way." _

"You thought of a name already?" she asked. Harry reddened at this. He stuffed a piece of paper with his new name on it in one of his pockets.

"Yep." Hermione quickly hugged him.

"Now, Harry."

He obliviated them and apparated. He went to an abandoned building. Harry instantly took out the potion and gulped it down. In the next moment, he started to tremble. Pain encompassed his entire body. Harry's form became smaller and more slender. His hair grew and became a sandy blonde color as his eyes became a crystal blue. The clothes that he wore had already become enormous on him. As soon as the transformation was over, he touched his face and his now straight hair.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed. He covered his mouth in horror as he heard his newly acquired feminine voice. Harry Potter had officially become a girl. Harry then used a spell a little more powerful than the obliviate._Dememoratum_. This spell worked by removing all social memories and only keeping memories of spells and knowledge of the like. The-Boy-Who-Lived was now an erased memory.

Everybody's Talkin' by Harry Nilsson

Everybody's talking at me/ I don't hear a word they're saying/ Only the echoes of my mind/ People stopping staring/ I can't see their faces/ Only the shadows of their eyes/ I'm going where the sun keeps shining/ Thru' the pouring rain/ Going where the weather suits my clothes/ Backing off of the North East wind/ Sailing on summer breeze/ And skipping over the ocean like a stone


	3. Identity Crisis

Chapter 3: Identity Crisis

Harry was confused. He didn't know where he was. It was then that he looked down and realized that he wasn't a _he_ at all. _He_ was a **she**. _That's funny. Wait. What's my name?_ She looked down into her pockets, trying to find any clue to her identity. He found a paper with the name "Alyssa Rose Lane" scribbled on it. _That's my name. Alyssa Rose. Alyssa Rose. _The girl continued to repeat this to herself silently. Suddenly, she was panicked. _Where would she live? How would she eat? How would she afford all these things?_ Alyssa thought of the safest place she could think of. She couldn't quite recall where it was or what it was called; only that it was familiar. _I must have apparated to somewhere I know. Trouble is, I can't remember._

No sooner did she take five steps, did she bump into a tall superior-looking woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Watch where you're going, young lady." Alyssa gave a confused look. "Please, kindly step out of the way." Then realization dawned on the woman.

"Do you..._know_ where you are?" asked the lady. The girl shook her head.

"This is Diagon Alley. Are you a witch?" At this, Alyssa nodded happily.

"Do you have a name?"

"Alyssa Rose Lane, ma'am. But that's the most I can remember."

"Well, I can't leave you here. Come with me." The woman apparated her to St. Mungo's. The healers examined her. She appeared to be slightly underweight, but in good health. It seemed that someone had obliviated the poor thing. They found that there were no known records of an Alyssa Rose Lane. From all they could gather, the girl was probably foreign. The woman stayed with her, regardless.

"Do you have a home?" asked the nice lady.

"I... don't remember." she honestly answered.

"Can you perform magic?"

"Why, yes! That's it, though. I remember what I learned but now how, when, and where."

"You know what? Why don't you come home with me? Now that both Lucius and Draco are gone, I have nobody to look after. My name is Narcissa Gwendolyn Black Malfoy. Just call me Gwen. Come dear, we'll buy you new clothes tomorrow." With that, Gwen led Alyssa to the floo and in turn, Malfoy Manor. (The date for this is July 6th.) Gwen placed her into a room and ordered dinner for her.

"If you need me, just ask for Rocky."

"Thank-you so much, ma'am. I appreciate this very much."

"You very welcome, dear. Can't have lovely ladies like you become prey to vicious wizards! Especially the kind that think they're suave." They both laughed at this.

The next morning, Alyssa felt she had the best night sleep. A nice sundress was laid out for her. With a pop, a house-elf appeared.

"Missus wishes yous to bathe and joins her for breakfast. Come." Alyssa followed the house-elf into another room which had a marble countertop and a Jacuzzi tub.

"I's come back whens yous ready." said Rocky. She quite enjoyed the luxurious bath.

"Yous is ready?"

"Yes, Rocky."

Rocky led her to the dining room where Gwen was waiting. She was the first to talk after they ate.

"Alyssa! You look very pretty! I knew it would look great on you! Now, let's get a move on to shop for a new wardrobe for you. Pretty girls like you must look fashionable!" The two shared giggles. Gwen and Alyssa shopped until they dropped. They bonded so well that they looked like mother and daughter. (Note: If I didn't know better, I'd say Harry had already been...well, its speculation, anyway.) Their shopping excursion was a success. Gwen told funny stories about her family. This made her feel like she belonged with this woman. _It was Fate._

Meanwhile, there was a search going on for The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter had gone missing. Nobody had seen or heard from him since July 3rd. The Order was frantic looking for him. They feared the worst.

"I don't understand what could have happened to him!" said Ron.

"Maybe he was captured." Ginny suggested.

"Nah. That couldn't be it. Poor bloke. Everything goes wrong for him." Ron said, feeling somewhat disheartened. Ginny started to sob loudly in her brother's arms. Hermione remained silent as she prayed for Harry's safety.

Am I Missing by Dashboard Confessional

Sharp disaster in a fresh new coma/ Was it worth it when it was over/ Proving yourself right/ You'd make the biggest noise/ Well.. I'd lock my hands behind my head/ I'd cover my heart and hit the deck/ I'd brace myself for the impact if I were you/ (It's a long wait)/ is there anything/ (For an answer)/ worth looking for/ (Is there any news)/ worth loving for/ (Is there any word)/ worth lying for/ (Is there trauma)/ is there anything/ (Or a struggle)/ worth waiting for/ (Am I missing)/ worth living for/ (Was the body found)/ worth dying for


	4. Learning to be a Lady

Chapter Four: Learning To Be a Lady

Gwen proceeded to instruct Alyssa in proper "pureblood" etiquette. The time had passed by quickly. In fact, four months had passed. Alyssa became a well bred person in Gwen's eyes. She still couldn't believe that she had to "reeducate" Alyssa about her period. Other than that, the two women had a blast. There was a debutante ball coming up to introduce Alyssa to "proper" society. Gwen adopted Alyssa two weeks after she took her in since nobody else had claimed her. The girl was now Alyssa Rose Lane Malfoy. To make her sound more sophisticated, she was called Alyssa Rose instead of just Alyssa. Currently, Alyssa Rose was at Beauxbatons. The problem of her beginnings was easily solved. A month of careful research rectified that problem. Theodore Nott Sr. owed the Malfoys a life debt. Unbeknownst to the three, Alyssa Rose would be undergoing her second blood adoption. Her looks were not altered much, except she now looked like a carbon copy of Narcissa, minus the sandy blonde hair.

The Order began to give up hope of ever finding Harry. The Ministry of Magic declared him as dead. Gnny was heartbroken. Ron was distraught, and Hermione was pensive. Severus Snape, the Order's spy, had been given veritasum and it was proven he had made an unbreakable vow in to protect Draco and to kill Dumbledore in order to ensure he died a respectable death. Snape was invited to Alyssa Rose's debutante ball and informed the Order. The sudden appearance of Narcissa's daughter seemed suspicious. She had told Snape that Alyssa Rose had been kept a secret and that she attended Beauxbatons. _Curious_ Snape thought. _I thought I would have been told._

Alyssa Rose was struggling to learn French. Fortunately, as the months went by, it became easier. She wrote to Gwen every week. There were dozens of adorable boys there. She quickly found her new friends, Charlene Martin and Louise Du Bois. At Beauxbatons, she studied very hard in an effort to live up to the Malfoy name. Finally, Christmas break came as did the debutante ball. Alyssa Rose was so excited. The gown she brought was sea green and she had a tiara with emeralds. Tomorrow, she would be introduced to the world and become an eligible young woman.

A young woman walked down a grand set of stairs elegantly. Her emerald jewelry added to the radiance her slender body emitted. All eyes were on her, including the Dark Lord's. He watched her with great interest and was awarded the honor of her first dance. Although he was loath to admit it, he was smitten with the young woman. It was his intent to make it clear to all that she was his alone.

The girl was deeply grateful but frightened of her lord. There was something about him that screamed evil, yet she was intrigued. The moment she danced with him, she felt as if she would never be able or _want_ to leave the presence o f this powerful being. Of course, he was charming, polite, and kind to her, but there was something deeper. It was a darkness that called to her soul. The only thing that was disagreeable to her was his appearance.

"If you wish that I change my appearance, I will gladly do so, Miss Malfoy." he whispered gently into her ear. She felt terribly embarrassed and exposed, but remained silent. _Who am I to tell him of my discomforts?_

"Good...You know your place." he remarked as he twirled her. The first dance was finished. This was going to be an eventful night.

After all of the dances, Alyssa Rose was exhausted. She had met so many handsome men that she was sure to have lost count. But there was one who stood out amongst the others- the Dark Lord. Gwen received an interesting letter the next morning. The Dark Lord wished to court her daughter. Courting was the first step on the road to marriage. Betrothal was expected after two months. She knew Alyssa Rose would receive several proposals, but one did not expect any to be of this caliber. Immediately, Gwen ran to wake Alyssa Rose. The letter relieved her. The thought of accepting any other offer seemed strangely alien. Alyssa Rose quickly penned her acceptance of his offer to court her. Four nights later, Alyssa Rose was at an expensive restaurant with the Dark Lord in France. He had gotten a makeover since they last met. He now had wavy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and the appearance of a twenty-two year old.

"How are you enjoying your meal, Alyssa Rose?"

"Very well, my lord."

"Dear Alyssa Rose, there is no need to call me that. Please, call me Tom."

"I like that name."

"You do?" Tom was

"Yes, I do. It makes me feel closer to you."

"And why would you want to feel that, may I ask?"

"I feel _alive_ when you're around."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I feel as if I'm meant to be with you. I don't feel the urge or need to bother with anyone else."

"That's a relief to know."

"And why would that be, Tom?"

"Because I plan on making you mine and only mine forever."

"That," she reached out to hold his hand," is a delightful plan." Tom smirked.

In two months time, the Dark Lord and Alyssa Rose were betrothed. He had given her his heirloom ring (minus the curses it originally had) and locket. The news of the girl spread throughout the wizarding world. The Order became more and more interested in the girl's background. All the paper work found on the girl stated that she was Narcissa Black Malfoy and Theodore Nott Sr.'s daughter. She was put into hiding under a different name, Marie Carine St. Fleur. According to the information, she was born on October 17th, 1982, two years after her son, Draco Apollo Malfoy. She was conceived under "marital distress" when she and Lucius were on terrible terms with each other. They saw different people. Narcissa never told Lucius about the product of her affair. The marriage between the young lady and the Dark Lord would occur on May 22nd of the next year.

The Way I Want To Touch You by Captain and Tennille

I never wanted/ I never wanted to touch a man the way that I want to touch you/ I never wanted/ I never wanted to love a man the way that I want to love you/ you are sunshine/ you are shadow/ you are morning/ you are night/ you are hard times/ you are good times/ you are darkness/ you are light/ I never wanted/ I never wanted to give a man the things that I want to give you/ I never wanted/ I never wanted to live with a man the way that I want to live with you/you are sunshine/ you are light/ you are morning/ you are night/ you are hard times/ you are good times/ you are darkness/ you are light/ I never wanted/ I never wanted to love a man the way that I want to love you/ I never wanted/ I never wanted to touch a man the way that I want to touch you/ the way that I want to touch you/ the way that I want to touch you/ the way that I want to touch you/ the way that I want to touch you


	5. Marriage and a Blessing

_In two months time, the Dark Lord and Alyssa Rose were betrothed. He had given her his heirloom ring (minus the curses it originally had) and locket. The news of the girl spread throughout the wizarding world. The Order became more and more interested in the girl's background. All the paper work found on the girl stated that she was Narcissa Black Malfoy and Theodore Nott Sr.'s daughter. She was put into hiding under a different name, Marie Carine St. Fleur. According to the information, she was born on October 17th, 1982, two years after her son, Draco Apollo Malfoy. She was conceived under "marital distress" when she and Lucius were on terrible terms with each other. They saw different people. Narcissa never told Lucius about the product of her affair. The marriage between the young lady and the Dark Lord would occur on May 22nd of the next year._

Chapter Five: Marriage and a Blessing?

The next year had arrived. Over the months, Tom had sent Alyssa Rose roses, thoughtful things, jewelry, and endearing poetry. She wore her mother's gown with a lily entwined in her hair. The young lady was the image of beauty. At 10 a.m., she found herself in a cathedral narthex. She only hoped that tonight would be painless. (Even as a boy, Harry was a virgin.) Surely, Tom was the most handsome, engaging, and intriguing man Alyssa Rose had ever seen. His eyes were captivating. Her fears became virtually nonexistent.

As she walked down the aisle with her godfather, Brian Bulstrode, Alyssa Rose prayed that some good would come from this union. The wizard who presided over the ceremony was a wizard priest. He would be obliviated after the ceremony.

"My lord, would you repeat after me?" The wizard instructed Tom.

"I, Lord Voldemort, take thee Alyssa Rose Lane Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded witch; to have and to hold; through sickness and through health; until deaths do us part." Alyssa Rose repeated similar words.

"Now, does anyone have any objections? Come now, or forever hold your peace. Join hands." A wand was directed at their connected hands. "I bind these two souls together for eternity by marriage. Adstringi tus animus in aeternus affinis." (I tried my hand at remebering Latin. It's not the best.) Their hands glowed. Alyssa Rose felt tingly all over. She supposed Tom felt the same. Her girlhood was now officially over. She had become a married witch. The reception was soon over as well as the last of the hugs and kisses. Tom and his wife apparated to Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. It felt like home to Alyssa.

"Only the best for you, belle. J'taime. A mi encanta a tu, mi amor. (I love you. I am enchanted by you, my love.) I have adored you since the first time I met you. You cause me to feel. I haven't felt anything for the longest time."

"You are _mine_ at last, Tom!"

"A bit excited, aren't we?"

"I will always prefer it that way." She felt cherished. He took a finger and traced her jaw line down to her neck.

"Let us go to bed."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I'm beginning to think I married a vixen."

"You know you love me this way."

"That I do."

The couple reacquainted themselves in their new bedroom. Nonetheless, neither of them got rest but was satisfied. Alyssa knew that there would never be anyone who could fill her entirely- body and soul. Who knew Harry Potter could be lured so easily to the Dark side?

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is short. The next chapter is longer. Take care and happy reading:)

Building A Mystery by Sarah McLachlan

You come out at night/ That's when the energy comes/ And the dark side's light/ And the vampires roam/ You strut your rasta wear/ And your suicide poem/ And a cross from a faith/ That died before Jesus came/ You're building a mystery/ You live in a church/ Where you sleep with voodoo dolls/ And you won't give up the search/ For the ghosts in the halls/ You wear sandals in the snow/ And a smile that won't wash away/ Can you look out the window/ Without your shadow getting in the way/ Oh you're so beautiful/ With an edge and a charm/ But so careful/ When I'm in your arms/ 'cause you're working/ Building a mystery/ Holding on and holding it in/ Yeah you're working/ Building a mystery/ And choosing so carefully/ You woke up screaming aloud/ A prayer from your secret god/ You feed off our fears/ And hold back your tears/ Give us a tantrum/ And a know it all grin/ Just when we need one/ When the evening's thin/ Oh you're a beautiful/ A beautiful fucked up man/ You're setting up your/ Razor wire shrine 


	6. Pregnancy and a Conspiracy

_The couple reacquainted themselves in their new bedroom. Nonetheless, neither of them got rest but were satisfied. Alyssa knew that there would never be anyone who could fill her entirely- body and soul. Who knew Harry Potter could be lured so easily to the Dark side?_

Chapter Six: Pregnancies and Conspiracies

Five months had passed. Alyssa Rose found herself bill. Tom immediately called a mediwitch.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Tom snapped.

"Lady Voldemort appears to be three months pregnant." stated the mediwitch. First shock, then satisfaction appeared on Tom's features.

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." The mediwitch walked out to the apparation point outside of the mansion. Tom turned to Alyssa Rose.

"You, my belle, are to remain here and rest. I will not have my wife and child upset or threatened." She opened her mouth to protest but he spoke first. "And before you say a thing," he put a finger on her jaw and pushed it up to close her gaping mouth," you may possibly be allowed to return to Beauxbatons after our child is born and trained. I give no promises." Silently, she nodded her head and gulped.

"I," he conjured a clock and directed his wand towards it," shall return at 6:30 p.m. I expect that you will not move from this bed. If you move one toe off it, I shall know." Tom leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I shall return, dear bell." Alyssa Rose dared not to oppose her husband. Tom's word was law. To save herself from boredom, she asked the house elves to bring her puzzles. Alyssa Rose thought she would crack if she had to fill out one more "Famous Wizards" or "Rare Potions" crossword puzzle, although she had to admit that it did help her to remember them.

Unbeknownst to Alyssa Rose, Tom had informed Gwen. She was there as soon as she could reach her.

"Oh, darling! I've heard the most wonderful news! Did the healer say what its sex was? Regardless, I am _sure_ it will be a beautiful child. Those were the only comforting words Alyssa Rose had heard since she found out. Mother and daughter embraced.

"Yes, I did find out. It's a boy." said Alyssa Rose.

"All the better, darling. Now, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. I am, as they say, _all ears_!" said Gwen, happily. Both women couldn't suppress giggles

"I believe this girl may have a link to Harry. Don't you think Narcissa's story was a bit fishy? Somehow, we've got to interrogate her. People just don't appear out of thin air." Mad Eye Mood angrily barked out during an Order meeting. Molly spoke up.

"Without Harry, we have no chance! I refuse to believe the poor dear is dead. He's beaten death before, why not now?"

"Molly! Simply because we don't want to believe he's dead doesn't mean he isn't. He has been missing for over a year now with no sign of him or his whereabouts." Lupin stated.

What Molly had said was true, without Harry or Dumbledore; the British wizarding world was doomed. More people lost faith in the cause. Ron was becoming more irate, moody, and withdrawn. His usual spats with Hermione became more virulent. Hermione was both afraid and sad for Ron. He was not taking Harry's disappearance well.

At the end of sixth year, Ron and Hermione had started to date. All that they had before was virtually nonexistent now. Hermione became lonelier, silent, and depressed. Both Ginny and Ron were in their own worlds. The only comfort she found was in Fred Weasely. He had just broken it off with Alicia Spinet. Fred made her forget about the war, loneliness, Ron, and most of all, Harry.

After the meeting, Fred and Hermione were talking in her room. Ginny had moved out to sleep in her parents' room for comfort.

"If I hear one more thing about Harry, I swear I'll crack." said Hermione.

"I know. This all has become a bit more than anyone can bear. To think, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. The store is very depressing to be around nowadays."

"I can't even study properly."

"Study? Why would you need to study with Hogwarts closed?" Fred practically snorted while saying it.

"Just because school is closed and the war is on doesn't mean my possible career isn't in the future. I'd like to be prepared, I'll have you know."

"Prepared...right. But are you for this?" All of a sudden, Fred reached down and gently cupped her faced and kissed her. Hermione was in shock. Before he could run away out of embarrassment, Hermione jumped him. (Our girl is all grown up...tear, tear)

Between kisses, Hermione asked him questions. "Do...you...like...this?"

"Yes." Fred said kissing her fiercely back. Hermione fumbled for her wand on the nightstand with her free hand. She muttered a quick _silencio_ on the room and an anti-pregnancy spell. (You couldn't honestly think she only researched school-related stuff!) With a couple of more spells, there were naked, the lights were off, the door was double locked, and they were definitely going at it like bunnies. Ron was about to venture to asked Hermione if she knew where Fred was, but he decided Fred was probably taking a walk. He felt bad about the tense conditions in his relationship with her. Ron didn't think their relationship would survive this blow, but he wanted to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

When the bunnies had finished their jam session, they fell asleep. The next day, they woke up to hear Ron banging on the door.

"'Mione! I need to have a word with you!" _Oh, no!_ The pair quickly got dressed Fred apparated downstairs and Hermione took the spells off the room.

"Morning, Ron. What brings you here so early?"

"Blimey, 'Mione. It's about noon. Whatdya do to get so tired?"

"Oh, nothing. Must have studied too much."

"I thought I'd never see the day when you'd say that! Merlin's beard!" She laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, well, I'm starving. I'll just be off to..." Ron interrupted.

"Wait. I didn't get to tell you what I had to say!"

"What. Is. It. RONALD. Speak." Hermione snarled.

"Merlin, what kind of best mate are you? Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for putting you off lately. Friends?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Sure. I understand." She hugged him in a rush and ran downstairs. _That was easy._ Ron thought. Fred was having his own problems in the kitchen.

"Fred?" called Molly.

"Yeah, mum?"

"You look a tad different. Is anything wrong?" _Everything is absolutely great. I just fucked the girl of my dreams._

"Oi, Forge!" George waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Mum asked you a question. You look out of it, mate. Anything you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Hermione had just stored down the stairs when she heard George's question. Fred looked up and saw her.

"Er, no really...It's personal." Fred sputtered out. Hermione let go a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I mean, it's not like I'm dying, right?" She laughed. Fred smiled. Their secret was safe.

Alyssa Rose must have mulled through hundreds of names. Every name was rejected by Tom. So, she just gave up.

"Fine. You give him a name! If we have a second child and it's a girl, I'm naming her for certain."

"We shall see, Belle. Our child needs a powerful name- one that exudes strength, elegance, and high society. Ah, I have it. The name I have chosen is Maxmillian Benjamin Riddle." For once, she couldn't argue. Tom loved silencing his wife without having to do a thing. It drove her nuts, but it sure was amusing. All she wanted to do for the next half hour was sleep. Her equilibrium would be restored.

"I wouldn't sleep too much, Belle. It might be bad for the boy. Wouldn't want him to get into bad habits, now would we?" Alyssa Rose scowled at him and swore revenge. He was definitely glad that he had married that witch. His wife was intelligent, intriguing, gorgeous, witty, powerful, obedient, arrogant (like himself), _and_ a good fuck. What more could he have asked for. She was with his child. **His **child, no less. Harry Potter was probably dead. Tom had wanted to be the one to kill him, but now it was as if a heavy burden had been lifted. Late nights, when he would enter their chambers, he would rattle on about it to Alyssa Rose. Surprisingly, she had somewhat viable suggestions. As the future emperor of the British wizarding world, he wanted to rule with her by his side. She had even created a few thoughtful spells. _Good witch_. He thought. Most of Tom's enemies believed him when he said he was loveless. Only those close to him knew better. He was blissfully in love with Alyssa Rose Lane Malfoy-Riddle, his wife. None of the general public or less Severus Snape knew that. Life was going very well for him and his family.

Rock Me Gently by Andy Kim

Ain't it good/ Ain't it right/ That you are with me here tonight/ The music playing/ Our bodies swayin' in time/ In time, in time, in time/ Touching you so warm and tender/ Lord, I feel such a sweet surrender/ Beautiful is the dream that makes you mine/ Mmm/ Rock me gently/ Rock me slowly/ Take it easy/ Don't you know/ That I have never been loved like this before/ Baby, baby/ Rock me gently/ Rock me slowly/ Take it easy/ Don't you know/ That I have never been loved like this before/ Oh my darling/ Oh my baby/ You got the moves that drive me crazy/ And on your face I see a trace of love/ Of love, of love, of love/ Come hold me close/ Don't let me go/ I need you, honey/ I love you so/ You were made for me by the stars above/ Oh, rock me gently/ Rock me slowly/ Take it easy/ Don't you know/ That I have never been loved like this before/ And baby, baby/ Rock me gently/ Rock me slowly/ Take it easy/ Don't you know/ That I have never been loved like this before/ Rock me gently/ Rock me slowly/ Take it easy/ Don't you know/ That I have never been loved like this before/ Ain't it good/ Ain't it right/ That you are with me here tonight/ Rock me gently/ Rock me slowly/ Take it easy/ Don't you know/ That I have never been loved like this before/ Baby, baby/ Rock me gently/ Rock me slowly/ Take it easy/ Don't you know/ That I have never been loved like this before 


	7. Of Secrets and Of Lies

_As the future emperor of the British wizarding world, he wanted to rule with her by his side. She had even created a few thoughtful spells. __Good witch__. He thought. Most of Tom's enemies believed him when he said he was loveless. Only those close to him knew better. He was blissfully in love with Alyssa Rose Lane Malfoy-Riddle, his wife. None of the general public or less Severus Snape knew that. Life was going very well for him and his family._

Chapter Eight: Of Secrets and Of Lies

September had arrived along with more domination by Tom. Actually, there would be no Ministry of Magic in a couple of days. His followers would enact a coup d'état. The Light side's hope was diminishing rather quickly. Fred and Hermione planned a way to escape. They had two options- either join the Dark side or leave the wizarding world. Their decision would rely on the people and/or offers around them nobody realized that they were a couple, slept in the same room, had continuing sexual relations, and were secretly wed. It was really amazing how oblivious everyone was to the "unnoticed, quiet ones". Well, both were as quiet as they could be. Hermione had even stopped bothering with the anti-pregnancy charm by June. _We're married anyway. So, why should it matter if we use protection or not? Right?_

Hopeful wishing that there wouldn't be any addition to the Weasley clan was erased the moment Hermione had tested with both muggle and wizard pregnancy tests. Regardless of the type of test, the result was the same. Hermione was pregnant with Fred Weasley's child. It would be the second Weasley grandchild, being that Bill and Fleur had welcomed a bundle of fluff. No thanks to Fenir Greyback, Bill had also become a werewolf. Fleur became one so she could be with Bill four months prior to being with a child on the way. As soon as Hermione had found out, she told Fred.

"Oh, Fred! What are we going to do? Should we abort it, give it up for adoption, or raise it? We're too young to be parents during a war. Should we go into hiding?" Hermione spilled out before weeping.

"Well, you're right on one thing. We're too young to be parents. Do you know of any concealment charms?" Hermione nodded her head. "We'll conceal your pregnancy. When the baby is born, we'll give it up for adoption. We don't have to decide on which kind of orphanage or person we'll give it to right now, but think on it. For now, let's worry about the changes that you'll be experiencing." It was strange that Hermione had not been the one to think of the plan. Fred was very resourceful, thank Merlin.

Gwen had become increasingly lonely again. She had come to dearly care for Alyssa Rose. From what she had heard, Draco had become a member of the Order. _At least, he's safe for the time being._ Lucius had died in Azkaban. Narcissa Gwendolyn Black Malfoy was now a free woman. It wasn't as if she had not cared for her husband. She had, but as a friend. Gwen had regarded it as her duty to marry and bear his child. There were rumors that she had loved Severus, but he was not her lover- Theodore Nott Sr. was. Of course, she had discussed with him Alyssa Rose's situation, but he was fine with hit. The three of them had written down the truth and had locked it in Gringott's. Then, they wrote down fabricated stories and embedded them into their memories. Finally, a special memory charm was preformed to remove the memory of it not being true. No one could question them. They would technically be telling the truth. The process had taken place prior to Alyssa Rose's entrance into Beauxbatons.

Four months later... (January)

Hermione was seven months pregnant with a girl. Nobody suspected her pregnancy because of the concealment charms. She and Fred were going to give the child to a friend. Her name would be Melissa Catherine Jones. They requested that she be adopted under the condition that her name would remain the same. That stipulation was created to make it easier to find her when she was older.

At six months, Alyssa Rose was not a happy camper. She felt fat, neglected, and HORNY. Tom couldn't help but make fun of the fact that his witch had become a very pregnant nympho. He couldn't complain, though. It was working to his favor. Tom wondered if he should always get her pregnant. The only problem was that she got upset at anything he said and ate like a pig. He could tell her those slight details were bothering him, but then she would only eat more and be bitchier. Just his luck. _Oh, well. Here's to angry sex. And she was so feisty too!_

Two months later... (March)

Hermione awoke with the oddest sensation. She felt wet. Actually, Fred had woken up first because he got soaked.

"Fred? I think my water broke."

"That's the biggest understatement of the year." _Wham!_ She had a nasty right-hook. "Sorry." Fred said to calm his wife as he rubbed his sore head. "I have the suitcase ready. The floo is working. Let's go to St. Mungo's."

The couple made their way down the stairs. Nobody else was awake at 3 a.m. They flooed to St. Mungo's and waited two hours for Hermione's contractions to come within seconds of each other. The time had arrived. A shrill cry of an infant could be heard. Melissa Catherine Jones had been born. From what they could tell, she had dark auburn hair and hazel eyes. A picture was taken so they could always remember. When Hermione had gotten up from her nap and had taken a revitalization potion, the adoptive parent had arrived.

"I'll take good care of her."

"We appreciate what you're doing for us. I can't thank you enough." said a rather tired Hermione.

"I am honored by your confidence in me. It really means a lot."

"Here, let me give you a hug." Hermione practically squeezed the life out of the man. "Good luck, you guys!" He was gone with their child.

Author's Note: Muahahaha. You won't find out who's the adoptive daddy till, well, can't tell you. It'll spoil the suspense.


	8. Children and Changes

The Dark Lord had taken over the whole of the wizarding world. He set up governors to oversee foreign countries in his stead. Maximilian B. J. Riddle was born on April 6th, 1999. His birth had been relatively easy compared to his younger sisters, who would be born two years later. After Camille L. Riddle was born, Alyssa Rose was unable to have anymore children. Max (or Maxie, as his mother called him) had straight dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes. He was a kind boy and took after his mother. Camille had wavy sandy blonde hair with clear blue eyes and had a personality in the fashion of her father. Tom had picked up on his children's personality traits right away. Although he would have preferred a mail heir, he could not repute that his daughter was well suited for the role. She began training as soon as she was able to.

Alyssa Rose was concerned for her daughter but was powerless to do anything. Instead, she doted on Max and became very close with him. Every Sunday afternoon, they would visit "Auntie Gwen". Gwen had felt that being called "Grandma" made her feel too old.

The Order had dissolved. Draco, ever the optimist, truly proved his worth and was saved from death. (A little whinning from Alyssa Rose's part also helped.) Before the Order was dissolved and mostly killed off, Fred and Hermione became Death Eaters. They were a great asset to the dark side. Fred was allowed to keep his store. The couple became pregnant again, but this time, they kept the little boy (Charles Deryk Weasley). Charles looked like the male version of their lost child, Melissa.

Since his appointment to the British Governorship, Draco Malfoy married Luna Lovegood. It was one of the most unlikely romances. One could say that it was an "odd couple:" scenario. Luna was the kooky one while Draco was the straight-laced one. He did not marry Pansy because she died after a muggle plastic surgery, having had a botched surgery and catching the chicken pox (she didn't have it as a kid). They had one child, Jeremy Miles Malfoy.


	9. Keeping Up With Time

**Chapter Nine: Keeping Up With Time**

_Since his appointment to the British Governorship, Draco Malfoy married Luna Lovegood. It was one of the most unlikely romances. One could say that it was an "odd couple:" scenario. Luna was the kooky one while Draco was the straight-laced one. He did not marry Pansy because she died after a muggle plastic surgery, having had a botched surgery and catching the chicken pox (she didn't have it as a kid). They had one child, Jeremy Miles Malfoy._

* * *

_Twelve__ Years Later_…

Brenda Wood was a curiosity. A month after her birth, her mother (Sarah Russ) had been killed by Death Eaters. Oliver had raised her to the best of his ability. She ended up becoming a tomboy and a quidditch fanatic like him. Most people did not even realize she was a girl but a pigmy Oliver. It was a miracle that Brenda even knew she was a girl. She had short dark auburn hair, severely bitten finger nails, and owned clothes meant for boys. Her poor father had to get Hermione Weasley to explain how girls experience puberty. That was a memorable experience.

_Flashback__: Age 10_

_Oliver was just about to relax when he heard an earth shattering scream. He ran to Bren's (his nickname for her) room. Bren was holding a pair of her undergarments that seemed to be covered in blood. At first, he couldn't fathom why there was blood on them and thought she might be ill. She had been rather moody, irritable, and tired lately. Then it dawned on him._ Uh-oh. Time to go see Auntie Hermione _Somehow, he managed to apparate to Fred and Hermione's._

_Hermione was sitting on her couch, reading a book, when Oliver burst in._

_"Quick, 'ermine! I need you to…er…help Bren with something!"_

_"What kind of something?" she asked._

_"Jus' bloody come and see for yourself!" he barked back. Hermione complied and apparated over to his house._

_"Where is she?"_

_"BREN! 'ERMIONE'S HERE!" he bellowed._

_"Like that wasn't loud enough!" she said sarcastically._

_"Yeah, well, if you were me, you'd be freaking out too."_

_"It can't be that…" Then she saw it. Bren's clothes were spotted by blood by her crotch._

_"Oh, dear Merlin! Don't tell me you didn't tell her, Oliver!"_

_"Well, er, it was a sore topic." he said while turning a rather crimson color._

_"I bet."_

_End of Flashback_

Since then, Hermione became a surrogate mother to Brenda. With a parent like Oliver, it was bloody lucky she had made it that far in life, not that he was a bad father. He wasn't, well, he wasn't super mum but he wasn't exactly Peter Griffin either.

Her first year at Hogwarts went well. She had many friends and even a secret friend named Ben Lane. Ben was a quiet Slytherin. He never really talked and he was surprisingly funny. Brenda had met him on the Hogwarts Express.

_Flashback: First Year_

_Brenda had just situated herself in her compartment when she heard a knock on the door._

_"Come in!" she said enthusiastically. _

_"Hi! Is there a chance that I could sit here?" he asked in earnest. It seemed that he was afraid of possible rejection, though there was no reason for it._

_"Sure! Hey, what's your name?" she said as she reached out her hand for a good handshake. He took it. _

_"I'm Ben. You?"_

_"Me name's Brenda. Mos' people jus' call me Bren. What house are ya lookin' to be in?" she asked eagerly._

_"Father wishes for me to be in Slytherin. Honestly, I could care less. The only house that I have qualms about is Hufflepuff. That house is for poofs."_

_"__I thin'__ you're righ' abou' tha'! I wan' to be in Gryffindor. It was me da's old house."_

_"I have the feeling that this is the start of something good."_

End of Flashback

Alyssa Rose had become a successful pureblood wife. She had the looks, the taste, the sense, and the personality that made her both elegant and intimidating. Two years after having Max, she gave birth to Dieudonne (given by God). She had her hair color, but Tom's wavy hair texture. Her eyes were hazel. The little girl was a perfect mix of her parents. Dieudonne was a sweet, gracious, and unassuming child. No one could possibly tell that she had come from often difficult and misled parents. Max was another story all together. He was a boisterous and athletic boy. Quidditch was his obsession. The child already had a mind for strategies and games of war. His father was extremely pleased.

Hermione and Fred Weasley had felt empty for some time. Although they had gone on to have two other children, their heart ached for their first child. It was not known what happened to their child.

The adoptive parent had been found dead on a Muggle street with the child nowhere in sight. They had searched endlessly but nothing was found. The two parents mourned the child that they had never gotten the opportunity to know. A year later, they adopted a similar looking child. The child looked so much like them that they joked that she could have been their own biological daughter. It didn't replace their first baby, but it eased the pain.

Ginny Boot nee Weasley was living an interesting life. She had never dreamed that she would have married Terry Boot, but then again, she never thought that she would be working as a Muggle psychologist. The emotional strain that had resulted from Harry's disappearance had taken its toll on her. Her parents had done everything they could to console her to no avail. Ginny even refused to come back to Hogwarts despite her parents' pleas. Finally, Arthur suggested going to a Muggle psychologist for help. Eventually, Ginny's emotional distress was resolved and she was able to move on. She liked going so much that she decided to make a living out of it. Dr. Ginerva Boot now has her own independent practice.

_Flashback: When Ginny Met Terry__…_ (Lol…)

_Sometime during four p.m. on a Saturday night, Terry Michael Boot saw Ginerva Weasley trying out a scone at a Muggle café named "The Café of Dreams". (I love spoofing movies! __) Terry had a crush on Ginny since 3__rd__ year in Hogwarts. He had always stayed away because it was common knowledge that she had liked Harry Potter. The two had gone out a while in his 6__th__ year. When he finally thought he had a chance, she practically dropped out. If there was any good opportunity, it was now. He began to waltz up smoothly to her table._

_"__Hey, __Ginny!" Terry said nonchalantly, trying desperately not to betray his enthusiasm. Ginny just stared at him confused while he waited for __an answer._

_"Um…Wait- do I know you? You look__ really familiar…"_

_"Well, you sort of know me." _

_"You're…you're Jerry Boot!" _Close enough.

_"Actually, it's Terry."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I'm dreadfully bad with names." Her face started to redden._

_"It's all right." _

_"No, it's not. I've spent years ogling the boys at Hogwarts, I ought to know." They laughed nervously._

_"So, what are you up to these days?"_

_"__Not much. A__fter I dropped out of Hogwarts, I went to University so I could be a psychologist."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Is that bad?" she said self-consciously. _

_"N...NO!" he accidentally said a bit too loud. "No, I mean that's great!"_

_"Really? Usually when I tell wizards, they get pissed because they think I could have done better. When I tell Muggles, they either become uncomfortable or they start spouting out their problems to me. I don't know which is worst!" Ginny frowned._

_"At least you're helping others."_

_"Yeah, I like that part. That's why I signed up!" Their conversation went on in this vein until Terry asked her out to the movies._

_"Would you?"_

_"__! You're just so fascinating!"_

_"__Is that a twisted form of a compliment?"_

_"Don't push your luck, bub!" _

_"Um...you aren't violent, are you?"_

_"Depends on who irritates me and how."_

_"…" _

_End of Flashback_

Ron was surprised but not shocked that Hermione had married his brother. He was never really that into the dating scene and secluded himself from parties and the like. He always excused himself, saying that he had work to do, being t that he was an Auror. One time, Ginny spied on her brother and found that he had the ability to keep one secret- he was gay. Ron had been seeing Blaze Zabini in secret. They had been dating for at least three years. Nonetheless, she kept his secret. It made her wonder about how everything truly was.

_Flashback: Ron in Action_

_Like the good-hearted person she was, Ginny decided to visit her brother. As she reached the door to the apartment, moans could be heard. She feared that he might be severely ill, but then she considered that there were __moans, not one. In a whim, she made the choice to press her luck. What she found was __because it involved her brother. Ron was down on the carpet naked and on all fours being fucked by one Blaze Zabini.__ No one could have predicted the horror. The two lovers stopped at once when they realized they weren't alone._

_"Oh, my eyes! My eyes! I'm blinded! I may never see again!" Blaze moved to hold a shell shocked Ron in his arms._

_"Stop the dramatics, Weaslette!" snarled Blaze. _

_"Jus…just get out, Gin."Ron stammered out. __Ginny apparated to her own apartment. She spent the better half of an hour staring at a wall, wondering why she hadn't noticed the signs._

_End of Flashback _

Needless to say, things were never the same again between brother and sister. Ron couldn't look Ginny in the eye without turning red. She offered to give him free sessions, but he was too embarrassed to take them.


	10. Life Changes

It was Brenda's fifth year. She was as determined as ever to have Jack D'Andrea fall in love with her. Brenda had had a crush on him since she her first year at Hogwarts.

_Flashback_

_Brenda ate with vrocity. No one got in the way of Brenda and her food. Oliver knew that too well. He was the same way. On her left was a guy with brown hair and sea-green eyes. He appeared to somewhat be a loner. That alone attracted her._

_"'Ello! Me name's Brenda Wood. Nice to meet ya!" she said in an overenthusiastic voice. He seemed to be surprised. _

_"Oh, hi. I'm Jack O' Connor. I'm a third year. New, right?"_

_"Yeah. You look good __enough to ea' ! " Immediately, she let out a gasp and covered her mouth. " I sai' tha' ou' lou' didn' I?"_

_"Well, um...er, that's nice. Thanks. I guess you're sorta ...cute too? When you get older, I'm sure you'll find a nice bloke about your age." Brenda turned a beet red. She had screwed up so bloody badly. _Stupid! Stupid!_ She definitely **had** to write Hermione as soon as she could. She just had to salvage it._

_"You play quidditch?" she nervously asked._

_"The bloody hell I do! I'm a Chaser." he had already forgotten what she had said before. _Thank Merlin.

_"Are you any good?"_

_"I think so..." He thought for a minute before saying anything else. "And you?"_

_"Bloody YES!" Apparently she had said that rather loudly as her whole table was staring at her. "Sorry!" she murmmered. Everyone turned their attention back to whatever they had been doing prior to her interuption._

_"Yes, I play beater." _

_The rest of their conversation continued in the same fashion. Brenda was praising the saints that she had met a HOT bloke and already had connections to the Gryffindor team. Sure it would take a year, give or take, but she was certain that she would be successful in her conquest of Jack O' Connor._

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Alyssa Rose, though she adored her husband, was becoming disheartened with all the murders and lies her husband committed. She knew he was sleeping with her aunt, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, behind her back. The cruelest blow was when Bellatrix, although much older than herself, sired her husband's child. Her Tom. _Her Tom_. He began to beat her and raper her body and soul. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep and pray to Merlin that it was some sort of sick nightmare. Alyssa Rose had began to eat less and less. Her body became frail and thin. Large dark circles were ever present under her eyes. This unfortunately added to the complaints Tom would bombard her with each time they met. She would put on a glamour spell in order to hide all the bruises, cuts, and other unpleasant niceties she would receive. 

Today, he would return from France. It had been a long time since she had gone on any vacation. Even before he opened the door, she knew he was there, ready to enter their bedroom.

"Get up you lazy bitch! Why on Earth did I marry you if you were only going to lay around, sleeping all day? Hmm." Alyssa Rose just stared at him blankly. "Cat got your tongue? Well, how's this for an answer?" He raised his wand and levitated her body, only to smash her head against the wall.

"Do you have an answer for me now?" Dry sobs could be heard from the husk of the vibrant woman who use to be. "I'll be back, bitch. Try to look decent."

She lay there, slumped against the wall, weighing her options. This could go on no longer. Neither of the children knew, nor did they need to know. Alyssa Rose needed a plan and somewhere where she'd be safe.


	11. Friends and Family

The world was silent. Autumn was evident as leaves flew wherever the cool breeze took them. The ambivalent sky was bright blue with sparse clouds. Soft, pacing steps could be heard on the pavement. A woman in all black was currently treading down the sidewalk. There was a kind of anticipation of dread in her emphatic eyes as her dark blonde hair was being blown gently by the wind. She was making her way to where she spent most of her days- Riddle Manor. Alyssa Rose was only a fragment of the person that she used to be. And it was Tom's fault. She knew it. She finally admitted it to herself. Something was beginning to give...

The children were almost grown. In fact, Maxi (lol to those who know what it is) was bringing back a friend from school. He talked about her incessantly. She couldn't for the life of her remember the girl's name, no matter how many times he repeated it. Camille had turned out to be the female version of Tom, though she had become bitter about his treatment of her mother and resented him greatly for it. She took great pains to be kind and to treat others with fairness.

_Flashback_

_Camie had gotten up early on Christmas morning to wake up her mother. Father was away on one of his trips, as usual. She was about to wake her up when she noticed something odd. There was a bruise on her cheek. _What happened to Mummy?

_When her father came home, she snuck into their room and hid. They assumed that she was playing with her new toys. What she saw when they came in surprised her. Daddy was attacking Mummy and she was crying. Camie knew that was wrong because Mummy always said that it was wrong to hit. Daddy was wrong._

_End of Flashback_

Brenda had been having a good life. She still had hopes that Jack would fall in love with her one day. He avoided her like the plague. Lately, he had ceased to avoid her that much. Jack even talked to her on his own volition. Yet, she still spent the majority of her time playing quiditch or spending time with Ben in secret. Brenda couldn't figure out why Ben was being so _different_ all of a sudden. They were now in their seventh year and he had started acting as if she were fragile. She kept telling him that she wasn't, but then he'd blush. _Does he like me? Nah._

Ben was in love- with his best friend. He hadn't realized it at first, but then she got prettier. Of course, she was the only girl that the was really friends with, but that didn't matter. He only hoped that they would become more than that. Brenda would get weirded out when he got her things but he wanted to lavish her with everything he knew that she should have. His angel should have only the best. Ben was determined to dazzle her and marry her. That was the only thing he wanted and it consumed him. Her lips. Her scent. Her touch. Though he never verbalized it, he was jealous of O'Conner. The thug had her attention, his most treasured prize, but did not realize the gem he had. It was he, not Jack, that was perfect with her. If only she could see that.


	12. Prophecy Fulfilled

Alyssa Rose was just about at the end of her rope.Dinner had been a rather cold affair at the Riddle household. This could be explained easily by Tom's presence. He had made some rude remarks about his wife in front of the children.There was no more need to pretend or to bother with a pretense. She was ready for the worst.

"Why did you snub me in front of the children, Tom?"

"Don't call me that, wench. How many times do I have to tell you to address me as 'my Lord' or 'Sir'?" He spat out the words like they were venom as he slapped her across the face.

Tom was too full of shit to realize that she had fingered her wand and turned around. Slowly, she rose and walked calmly over to him from behind.

"You're right, but I will never be sorry." Alyssa Rose pulled out her wand and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" After the words left

It felt like hours while she stood over his lifeless body. Alyssa Rose bent over and examined the corpse.Tom was truly dead. Unbeknownst to her, she had inadvertantly killed the last remaining piece of his soul. When she was Harry, the Golden Trio had destroyed his horcruxes. Suddenly, the floor she stood on shook as if it was purging itself of the terrible evil it housed. Her thoughts came to center on the childrens' safety.

"Dolly!" The house elf quickly appeared. "Get the children out!"

Once the elf had left her, she took her own life the same way she had taken her husband's.

* * *

Ben was about to have his victory and tell Brenda how he felt when a piece of the ceiling fell on her. He lifted her into his arms and called out her name. "Brenda! Can you hear me?" Sadly, she could not because she had been knocked out by the debris.

As if sensing further danger, Dolly helped them to escape the imploding house. Cami, thankfully, had spent the night at her friend's house. Ben yelled for his mother, but no one answered. His mother, Alyssa Rose Riddle, nee Malfoy, and formerly Potter was missing.


	13. Actualization

**Chapter Thirteen: Actualization**

_His mother, Alyssa Rose Riddle, nee Malfoy, and formerly Potter was missing._

She awoke in a bright, white room. For a moment, she supposed she had died before a mediwitch came in bearing food trays.

"How did I get here?" asked Alyssa Rose.

"You were brought in here by your house elf, ma'am. It's a good thing too. If you had stayed in the wreckage any longer, you would have been a goner." She rubbed her temples. The voice of the mediwitch's shrill voice caused her head to throb in pain.

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"No." Alyssa Rose was beginning to become impatient.

"Dear, you single-handedly killed the most evil Dark Lord of all time!"

"Wha...Oh." Images began to flood her mind. She had finally done it. She had freed herself from her bondage. A smile crept upon her face.

"Where are my children?"

"I'll get them right now. They've been in the waiting room. The only reason why they're not in here is because it's lunch time."

"May I see them?"

"In a bit, dear. Eat first." Alyssa Rose meekly obeyed. The food wasn't at the same quality she was used to, but it would suffice.

"Mum! You're all right!" Camie squealed as she rushed to squeeze her in a hug that rivaled her mother's.

"Yes, I'm fine, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine." she said soothingly as she lightly brushed her daughter's hair with her fingers.

She hadn't noticed that Maxi had come behind her and was surprised when he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maxi! My boy! Come here!" He winced at the nickname but went to hug her nonetheless. "Did your friend make it out alive?"

"Yes, but she's in a coma. The mediwizards say she'll come out of soon." His eyes were downcast.

"I hope so. I certainly hope so."

In the next room over, Oliver Wood was having a coronary. Brenda had lost a lot of blood. St. Mungo's was low on blood replenishing potion and so they need to have his blood. They tested their blood for compatibility but what the test said was absurd. It said that she wasn't his daughter.

"I saw me wife give birth fer Merlin's sake! Well? Who's daughter does it say she is?"

"Hermione Weasley nee Granger and Fred Weasley." Oliver dropped in a dead faint.


	14. The Past and Then Some

**Chapter Fourteen: The Past and Then Some**

_"I saw me wife give birth fer Merlin's sake! Well? Who's daughter does it say she is?"_

_"Hermione Weasley nee Granger and Fred Weasley." Oliver dropped in a dead faint._

* * *

The nurse rushed out to get help. Hermione, who had been also in the room at Brenda's bedside, was speechless. _How could she not have noticed that her honorary niece was her own flesh and blood?_ _If Brenda was her child, where was Oliver's?_

An auror came in with a large stack of documents about a four hours later. By then, Oliver had recovered but was still in a state of shock and Fred had arrived. What they would learn next was not going to be easy to swallow, if Oliver's reaction was anything to go by.

_Flashback_

_"You had a child at 18? I never even suspected it! It was a complete surprise when I found out tha' you two were together. Wha' now, you're royalty?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wood, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As you know, we have come to investigate the misplacement of one girl known as Brenda Wood and the disappearance of another. It has come to our attention that the first girl in question is actually the Weasley's daughter. However, other circumstances are involved." He turned to Hermione and said, "Mrs. Weasley, who was the person you and your husband gave your child to?"

"Alicia Spinnet. She told us that she knew of a good family that would take care of our child." Hermione spoke in a quiet, yet firm voice.

"And Mr. Wood," he addressed Oliver," do you recall any time that your deceased wife had been absent?"

"No' particularily. But there was was a time when we were separated. Tha' was righ' before she passed away. Bren' was lef' with 'er gran'mum. Why?"

"In that, our answer may lie. We will be in touch. Thank-you for your time."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Alyssa Rose was resting in her room when a mediwitch stepped into her room, all the while muttering things like, "Impossible!" or "Astounding!".

Annoyed, she asked, "What is exactly so astounding?"

"We took blood tests on you multiple times and each time, we came to the same answer."

"And that is..." Alyssa Rose said rather impatiently.

"You have gone through not only one, but two blood adoptions. Your original blood indicates that you are none other than Harry Potter. Of course, we still believe this is some kind of wild fluke. However, the test is never wrong. Do you know anything relating to this? It would help a great deal."

She hesitated before saying, "I have utterly no memory of being Harry Potter. Why would I even want to be my scum-of-a-husband's archnemesis?"

"Too true, Mrs. Riddle. Suffice to say, the test does not lie. Perhaps, you had your memory wiped? There seems to be no other explanation for the results."

"Perhaps." Alyssa Rose paused again before adding, "Doctor, if I'm really Harry Potter, do you think we could find out what happened?"

"Most assuredly, Ma'am. I'll return later to discuss this with you more in depth."

"Bye."


End file.
